The present invention relates to customizing a nest for a device under test.
Certain devices are more easily tested and worked on while held securely in position. For example, when performing maintenance on cellular telephones, a person may more easily work with the telephone if it is held securely in position. In addition, holding the device under test in position serves to protect it from potential damage while being worked on. For certain applications, a nest plate may be custom-made for a particular device under test. In order to customize a nest plate, the device under test is measured and appropriate configuration and machining is made of the nest plate to accommodate the device under test, along with a mechanism to hold it in place such as nest pins located in predetermined locations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of customizing a nest plate and other mechanisms for accommodating a device under test while positioned on a nest plate.
A customizable nest consistent with the present invention includes a nest plate having a top surface and a bottom surface. A plurality of nesting blocks are attached to the top surface of the nest plate, using a removable fastening element, in order to nest the device under test. Each of the nesting blocks contains an aperture for accommodating a fastener to permanently attach the nesting blocks to the top surface of the nest plate.
A method consistent with the present invention includes providing a nest plate having a top surface and a bottom surface. Using a removable fastening element, a non-metallic nesting block is attached to the top surface of the nest plate at a location used to nest the device under test. Additional nesting blocks are also attached using the removable fastening element as necessary to nest the device. The method also includes permanently attaching each of the nesting blocks to the top surface of the nest plate using a fastener.